


The Plan

by RavenThePhantomThief



Category: Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: Cleaning, F/M, Holding Hands, House Cleaning, Love, One Shot, Plans, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-05
Updated: 2019-05-05
Packaged: 2020-02-26 00:58:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18713257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RavenThePhantomThief/pseuds/RavenThePhantomThief
Summary: Futaba invites Yusuke into her room. She has a special plan.





	The Plan

**Author's Note:**

> This is a small fanfiction I wrote to get my mind away from work and stuff. It's not much and I admit that I wrote it in a short time, but I am still happy I wrote it. I had this idea while watching a friend playing Pikmin 2. We found an Electric Love Tester from Nintendo and googled it. I thought it was funny and when I was thinking about a new fan fiction idea I remembered it. Look it up. It is real and the Wikipedia entry is really funny.
> 
> I hope you can enjoy reading this as much as I enjoyed writing it.

“Okay, that's it. I give up. This is harder than I thought.”

Futaba sat down on her bed. No. She fell. She was too exhausted.

“Already? Your room still looks too full. Did you never consider disposing of some of the things you don't need any more?”

“How dare you saying such heretical things. Maybe I am going to call Canti-Sama, The Lord Of Black Flames upon you!”

“Ah, if I remember correctly this is a reference to FLCL from Gainax. Is this correct?”

“Woah, hold up,” Futaba sat up so fast that it looked she was about to roll out of it. “You know that show?”

“...No.”

“Damned! You sound interesting for the first time in weeks and then you ruin it again. Why did you even get my reference when you don't know the anime?”

The girl let herself drop back at the blanket. A bit to fast, she found out because the back of her head banged against the wall.

“Ow! Damn it Inari! That is your fault!”

“How is this my fault?” The tall boy's voice was muffled. His cheek was pressed against the floor of Futaba's room. He was pulling out some old magazines from under the bed.

“And to answer your question: You talked about it before, that's why I know about it. If you repeat something often enough it gets burned into the minds of the people around you. Also, remembering the stuff you are talking about makes it easier to listen to your ranting. I guess experts would describe it as Stockholm-Syndrome.”

“What? Are you saying that I am boring?”

“No, I am just saying that you're talking too much in a short time. You need to get a speed limitation for your vocal cords. I have paid attention to a total of 74.6666 hours of your explanations and I am still not totally sure what a JoJo's Bizarre Adventure actually is.”

He felt a tissue box hitting his head. Futaba had thrown it towards him. He continued.

“I am also not sure if I understand your definition of _cleaning your room together _. Your current activity cannot be described as _cleaning_. Why didn't you invite more people? With three or four people this would have been a lot faster. We cleaned your room once as a group if I remember correctly.”__

__“The others didn't have time today. There are people who have part-time jobs, you know. But I guess you have a different view on money as an artist. Or on food.”_ _

__The truth fairy reveals: The truth is actually that she didn't ask anyone else to come to her room. Everybody else would interfere with her plan after all._ _

__She opened the drawer of her nightstand and pulled out a black and white box with two spheres connected to it. If she wanted to win today, she had to act now._ _

__Yusuke was continuing his cleaning work. “Is that a guitar? I wasn't aware that you were a musician.”_ _

__“I can't play it. I bought it because I thought it was cool and I would look like Haruka Haruhara.”_ _

__“But her Bass guitar is a 1974 left-handed Azureglo Rickenbacker 4001c64 electric bass guitar. This is a right-handed 1961 Gibson EB-0, so it would be the guitar of the pirate king Atomsk.”_ _

__“Are you sure that you didn't watch FLCL?”_ _

__“Absolutely.”_ _

__Maybe she really was talking too much. Futaba adjusted her glasses and pointed on the free space next to her._ _

__“It's time for a break. You should sit down. Do you want to drink something? No? Good. I have something to show you.” She holds the item from before in the air._ _

__“A… love tester!”_ _

__“Yes, an electronic love tester. But this is not just an electronic love tester. This is THE electronic love tester that was made by Nintendo!”_ _

__“By Nintendo?”_ _

__“Yes. I thought this thing was fascinating, but I forgot about it until I found it just now.”_ _

__The truth fairy reveals: Actually she bought it, especially for today. It is an important part of her plan._ _

__“This thing is pretty interesting. You actually build an electric circuit with humans. Two people have to hold theses spheres with one hand and… with the other hand...” Futaba's face felt like it would start to cook every second._ _

__“… You have to hold hands.”_ _

__She almost whispered that sentence._ _

__“Do you… hey Ina- Yusuke...” She was nervous. Why does this cursed real life not have a quick-save function? It would make her feel so much better._ _

__“Do you want to… hold… to… to try it out. I would like to know if it still works.”_ _

__“I guess it wouldn't hurt. I have never tried something like this.”_ _

__She placed the device between them and handed Yusuke one of the spheres. She took the other sphere. Then she froze. “What are you doing?”_ _

__“Didn't you say the testers have to hold hands?”_ _

__“Yes, but don't just touch me. It is… I wasn't ready for that.”_ _

__“I am sorry. But I guess it is still working. See? The meter is moving.”_ _

__“Yes. But... we should wait for a few minutes until the meter... stops twitching like this.”_ _

__And… because she wanted to touch his hand longer than six seconds. Her plan was a success. She was holding hands with Yusuke without embarrassing herself in the process. She worked one entire week just for this moment. She checked everyone's schedule and made sure that she and Yusuke were alone today. She made sure that Sojiro was away and even sat up group activities and dates for the others. Ryuji was watching a movie with this Mishima-person she had heard about, Morgana was sleeping in LeBlanc, Ann and Haru were shopping clothes and Akira and Makoto were on a date (each of them thought that the other one had asked them out. Being a hacker is worth every skill point)._ _

__“So… the meter is showing how much affection the people who are holding it have for each other. You said it works like a human circuit, right?”_ _

__“Yeah. The inventor said he build it to get girls to hold his hands. It is a pretty funny quote on Wikipedia. He also said that he loved explaining the result would be better when people kissed the girl.”_ _

__“Then I should get a better result right away.” Yusuke's voice was louder than before, but he hadn't raised his voice. He was coming closer. What was happening here? Futaba hadn't planned for this. She was happy that she had come this far without looking like a fool. She wasn't prepared for such a random encounter. A new foe has appeared! Danger Danger Danger. Okay, emergency action. You saw that in anime a thousand times. Close your eyes! Nobody likes staring while smooching. Contact in 3...2...1…_ _

__“Futaba…-”_ _

__…_ _

__…_ _

__…_ _

__…_ _

__…_ _

__“-The device just broke.”_ _

__Futaba opened her eyes and looked on the bed. The small needle had indeed fallen off. It couldn't move any more. With that, the numbers on it were useless too. The entire device was._ _

__“Stupid old technology… AH wait, did we kiss? I don't remember it? Did I miss it? Did I miss our first kiss?”_ _

__“No, we didn't. You didn't miss anything.”_ _

__“Good.” She let herself fell to the side and leaned against Yusuke. “So my plan work.”_ _

__“Yes, it did.”_ _

__“That's nice to hear.”_ _

__Wait, what? Futaba jerked back and crawled backwards until she reached the fall. Yusuke grinned at her._ _

__“You knew I planned this? Why didn't you say anything?”_ _

__“It wouldn't have been this amusing. Also, wouldn't you be uncomfortable if I brought it up like that? When I just get that note I found earlier where you planned all this!”_ _

__“What?”_ _

__Yusuke was holding a piece of paper he had hidden in the pocket of his jeans._ _

__“Super-Awesome plan to get Inari to hold my hand! A pretty narcissistic title, don't you think?”_ _

__“No, don't look at that!”_ _

__“Your descriptions are pretty detailed, but I don't really know what you needed these calculations for?”_ _

__“No, no, no!”_ _

__“But your sketches and drawings are kinda cute.”_ _

__“Why are you doing this to me?”_ _

__“Because you look cute when you are flustered.”_ _

__“Huh?” She grabbed her pillow to hide her face. “I think I am getting a panic attack!”_ _

__“Then you should breath in a bag, not into a pillow. But I would recommend something different. You know I actually got a part-time job for this reason! To have money to buy food for me and for others.”_ _

__Futaba lifted her head out of the pillow and adjusted her glasses. She looked at Yusuke, who was just holding his hand towards her, waiting for her to hold it again. He gave her a warm smile._ _

__“Do you want to go on a date?”_ _

**Author's Note:**

> If you liked this story, I would be happy if you left some feedback or just your opinion. How did my fic make you feel? Do you want to find a love tester now? Are you going to watch FLCL? Leave it in the comments. See you next time. Bye!


End file.
